


Never Let Me Go

by Achilles1011



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Spoilers for 3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilles1011/pseuds/Achilles1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it for 3x10. A quick fic set from the point of view of Delphine as she lays dying in the car park under DYAD. A what if?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this does contain depictions of the death of a major character as well as spoilers for the ending of season three of Orphan Black.

She gasps for breath as she vainly tries to stem the bleeding coming from her hepatic artery, as she stares up at the man in black across the way. She had known the moment she shot Nealon that this would happen, and she watches him as he shrugs and walks away.

 

The gun would be disposed of and the security cameras would have been set on loop.

 

All of it was standard procedure.

 

She smiles, her muscles weakening as blackness begins to creep up on the edges of her vision. She could feel her lungs begin to burn and her heart begin to pound in her chest as her body tried to compensate for the blood loss. She closes her eyes and lets a cold huff escape her lips.

 

She had known from the start that her chances of walking away, of living any kind of life after this was done were low but still she’d had hope. She could almost see the smile on Cosima’s lips as they discussed something. She could almost feel the warmth of the other as woman she held her in her arms as they fell asleep in her bed or Felix’s at night. She could almost see them sharing a lab and working together again, laughing and free, no more secrets between them, and no more cooperate espionage keeping them apart.

 

She could even almost see herself kneeling down on the ground, and looking up at Cosima as she proposes.

 

She almost huffs in laughter, but even as she tries to breathe her chest burns from the injuries, although the pain is dulling. She knows that it means she is nearing her end.

 

Her fuzzy mind turns back to the ring, hidden away deep in her sock drawer at home, the one she had bought on a whim in Germany, hoping that one day she would be able to get some use out of it. For a moment she is back in her vision on one knee in Paris in the gardens of her home.

 

A white-dress and parallel isles with identical faces staring at her from the audience.

 

Cosima laughing at something before smiling up at her from a towel.

 

A hospital bed, her body aching with exhaustion and her heart filling with a love and protectiveness she has only ever known for one other as a warm weight is placed in her arms. She can see Cosima smiling at her out of the corner of her eye.

 

She wonders if this was what her patients sometimes spoke of, heir lives flashing before their eyes as they lay bleeding on the gurney, or dreamed of while they were under anesthesia. She wishes she could smile at the visions as they flash before her, but getting her muscles to coordinate takes far to much effort and concentration.

 

Instead she closes her eyes seeing little point in holding back the tears that were threatening to fall from under her eyes. There was no one to see her cry now. It is not like anyone will find her before someone finds her body in the morning, if they do not dispose of her before then of course. Neolution and DYAD would certainly not like the local police being called in after all.

 

She forces herself to breathe out one last time as she feels herself to slump against the car behind her. The pain in her abdomen has faded, and she knows her vision is gone, and her hearing will fade soon enough.

 

Then there is the sound of tires screeching and the frantic sound of feet on the pavement she hears a voice all to familiar cry out “ _DELPHINE!_ ”

 

She gasps as she forces her eyes open and through the pain she manages to catch sight of someone running towards her.

 

“Cos-i-ma” She manages to gasp out as nerve receptors that should be dying spark back to life through her body as hands press against the gunshot.

 

“Not tonight Delphine. There is no way in hell I’m going to let you die on me tonight.” Cosima, or the voice that her mind has decided to substitute for Cosima's mutters before yelling “Scott!”

 

The last thing she feels before falling unconscious is the tilt of her body as it is lifted upward.


End file.
